Attached
by Athos Aras
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have grown attached to each other, but they dont know that... I turned it into a one shot since people didnt seem to interested no reviews


The kurosaki Household, a small but beautifull clinic in a small but beautifull town, Karakura. It was getting dark as the sun, continued to lower itself behind the horizon, it could barely be seen now, This was the usual time for dinner. And as usual, it was never a normal and peaceful dinner.

"Shut up old man" Karin said as her father started rambling about how much he liked Rukia his third daughter and all that stuff.

After Rukia came down stairs for dinner the flying man threw himself at Ichigo who came behind Rukia. But as usual Ichigo quickly glided left and pressed his bare sock on his face.

"Stop old man, cant you act normal"

"Im so happy my son you are actually getting better" he said proudly and as loud as always.

Of course Ichigo had gotten better, after having Rukia teach him all the Shinigami abilities and training and reaching Bankai and all of it. He was allot more agile than before, he even had learned how to control and feel for riatsu.

They all sat to have supper and, enjoy each others company, even though they didn't nejoy it.

Yuzu served the plates of food as everyone started eating.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oi, what do you think youre doing?" he asked, as rude as always.

"Reading" she answered as swettly covered as always. Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"What do you think youre doing on my bed!?" he said more firmly.

"Reading" she answered just like always.

"Get out midget, and leave my manga here."

"Whatever, Strawberry" she said as she leaped skilfully from his bed and threw the manga out.

"What did you call me?!" Ichigo said exasperated.

"I said …_STRAWBERRY_" she answered with an un usual hint in the Word ´strawberry´.

"You midget"

"Why do you keep calling me midget when you're the overgrown specimen"

"Am not"

"Yes you are"

"No Im not"

"Yes you are"

"No Im not"

And that was the usual night at the Kurosaki Household. Except for the fact that they were interrupted by a certain beeping noise.

"A Hollow?"

"Its not just a Hollow" She glanced at him, knowing perfectly this woul be a struck. "Its Grandfisher"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Both shinigami shumpo-ed through the city, It was already late in Karakura Town and there was barely anyone in the streets, well barely anyone that could actually see them.

He was located at the park, probably waiting for someon who would like to play with a small boy with black short hair in white robes.

When they reached the park, there was – of course – no one there, or at least no one they could see or feel.

"Your back, _Shinigami " _ He said, pronouncing so slowly and meticulosly the last word that actually sounded discusting.

"Show yourself, Dammit" Ichigo Shouted, he was already getting heated by the battle to come, he still had someone to avenge.

But Grandfisher was of course using that weird dimension arrancars are able to use. Yes, Grandfisher had turned to an Arrancar, with so many souls eaten throught the last 7 years.

"Hes hiding, in that dimension, from Hueco Mundo" Rukia said almost like a wispher, as if he could hear her.

"And how do we get him out of there" Ichigo asked loudly not caring at all if he did hear.

"We need to loosen riatsu, just like Hitsugaya-Taichou"

"Ok, My turn" Ichigo said as he grabbed Zangetsu with both hands, and positioned him infront of him.

"No, Wait, idf you do that then we wont have enough to battle him latter.

"Whats wrong _Shinigami _cant come for me now?!!" he growled in his normal upturned voice. This was getting Ichigo very angry. As he laughed about the shinigami doing nothing.

"So what, I have enough riatsu don't I"

"Yes, well no… Your Riatsu is enough, to brake the barrier, but not enough to maintain Bankai in the fight"

"Then what do we do?" he asked looking up to the sky knowing perfectly he was up there, it was turning darker and darker and a spinning-like black cloud was forming.

"We willl release riatsu, but both of us" Ichigo looked down at her, not clearly understanding.

"Just release enough riatsu to combined with mine and well be capable of bringing him down"

Now he did understand. Seriously, sometimes she thought he didn't really deserve so much power as the one he had.

_Bankai!_

He shouted as he realeased his soul slayer at its maximum point.

Rukia could only reach Shikai, so that would be enough to complement Ichigos power.

_First Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! _( A/N: I really don't know how she calls her soul slayer, so I made that up.)

As Rukia´s soul slayer formed the thick layer of ice up to the sky, she motioned for Ichigo, he nodded.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, slowly, a light blue aura formed around him. He opened his eyes, pure light blue eyes.

_Getsuga Tenshou!_

As a humongus quantity of riatsu headed towards the layer of ice, in the form of a blade, it hit, the layer broke and riatsu flashed all over the park.

Still it wasn't enough.

"You cant reach me _shinigami_"

Ichigo was getting mad, more every minute, she could notice, so she called.

"Ichigo, we need to release more riatsu" she said as she moved to were the Ice use to be. One dance was enough to empty more than half of her riatsu, but she was still helping, she wouldn't like to seem weak, Ichigo wouldn't let her forget it.

They both placed themselves side to side and concentrated. Ichigo had his light blue aura, and eyes closed, probably light blue too. Rukia was covered in a pure white aura, not very big, but It was all she had left.

Suddenly the sky started to crackand chunks of it were falling.

"Its working Ichigo!" she said happily as she looked up to the sky.

They both stopped and looked up, ut before she could sense it, Ichigo had shooted another Getsuga Tenshou. The final Blast.

Grandfisher slammed to the ground like a huge serving of mashed potatoes.

Ichigo Grinned, acompanied by his usual frown, he was ready to fight.

Rukia, on the other side, was having trouble keeping herself consious, she released way to much riatsu.

Ichigo kept his form in Bankai, this was going to be a hell of a fight. While Rukia couldn't stand it and unreleased her soul slayer.

"Very Well _Shinigami_"

"Im not going to fall for it twice" Ichigo wispered to himself, even if it looked like his mom, he knew it wasn't her.

Rukia placed herself next to Ichigo, she was fighting to, even if it was with a simple sword.

"Go ahead" he said, as he took his toungue out, the form of the little boy "Kill me if you can _shinigami_" The way he said Shinigami, he wasn't going to stand that.

Ichigo ran towards him, as well as Rukia. Both expecting to have a hit, and missing completely.

He had _shumpoed._

"Behind you, _Shinig-_" he was cut off as a large sword connected with his torso.

Ichigo Grinned, he had a hit. He maintained him in place and saw Rukia motioning towards his back. But he did notice this one, he wasn't falling for It twice. He turned around, even if it implied marking his wound bigger.

"To slow, _shinigami_" he said grinning as he made contact with Rukias body. She flew a considerable amount of feet away from the battle field, only to be stopped by a tree. She was unconsious, and a drip of blood made its way down her neck from behind her head.

"RUKIA!!!" Ichigo shouted, to check on her, when she didn't move, he pulled his soul slayer from the monsters torso and shumpo-ed towards her.

"Rukia, c´mon, wake up" he said as he patted her cheek gently

"Ugh" she grunted, barely opening her eyes, and starting to breath heavy, that was way to much.

She was going to tell Ichigo she could barely move but…

"ICHIGO!" she shouted as she pointed behind him, as he quickly, glanced to where she pointed, he shumpo-ed, taking her with him.

He appeared behind the huge arrancar, as this one hit nothing more than grass, with his soul slayer.

He placed Rukia next to him, making sure she could stand.

There, she changed her mind after that little attack, she as very awake now, even though she could fell the red hot liquid run down her back and her neck.

Ichigo was already ahead, shumpo-ing everywere, you could barely see them. Suddenly, they stoped, as one of them, who knows wichi, collided with the ground leaving al large mark.

"ICHIGO!!" she screamed as she ran, rather slow for her normal capacity, to the he whole they had made.

Ichigo was the one that collided with the floor, a large gash, from his left shoulder to his hips was bleeding out rather quickly, she needed to do something, kidou maybe.

"Now you" the arrancar said as he motioned, low steps towards Rukia, this was bad, she couldn't reach shikai, hell she could barely see well. But… yes… there it was even if her soul slayer was small, she was going to reach for the wound Ichigo had made, it was still bleeding, soaking his brownish hair, red.

She concentrated and placed all the riatsu she had left in the tip of her sword. Now run for it…

Ichigo woke up in this massive hole his torso ripped of completely, he made everithing possible to come out of the hole in one piece, still he had lost to much blood, his vision was getting blury but he could make out a running Rukia.

Rukia…!

She ran as fast as she could wich wasn't very fast now, but when she was almos there he oulled his toungue out.

Ichigo was almost there he was already out of the hole but he had to use his hands to pull himself towards were Rukia was. He was getting closer, he was very close now. He could see Rukia running. He moved quicker.

She ran, as the tip of her sword infront of her was positioned to stab him directly, she could feel Ichigo very close, almost right behind her. Lying there almost half dead. She was going to make it, she was lamost there.

"Here _Shinigami_ Kill him" he said as he took the appereance of Shiba Kaien.

She hesitated, slightly, just a little, but then it came to her.

"Hes already dead, I killed him!!!" she shouted. And kept running.

"Well then, maybe orange hair" he said as his dark hair turned into bright orange.

Then She stopped, the tip of her sword grazing his gut, just barely.

"You wouldn't klill me now would you, Rukia?" he said, his voice exactly like Ichigos, he got closer to her, almost inches from her face, she felt her face turn red, and her hand come down with her sword. She placed her left hand on his chest, just slightly, his face now milimiters from hers.

"Rukia that's not meee!!!" he shouted as loud as he could, wich was pretty loud, enough to take her out of her trance. To late…

"Your dead _shinigami"_ he said cruely.

Ichigo could see Rukias face go white nad her eyes wide.

His blade had gone right through her, _all_ the way through. She coughed, blood splutterd on her hands. She looked up to Ichigo, or The monsters toungue in the form of Ichigo. But it disappeared, as soon as it did, she lifted her soul slayer and finished Ichigos work. Barely, but he was dead now, and his body trailed of as well as his sword, wich was still stabbed through Rukias body. As soon as it did she drooped to her knees and started coughing uncontralably. But Ichigo was there, sh couyld see him, the real Ichigo.

"Rukia, Stay with me, please Rukia, don't leave meee!!!" he shouted, as he cried for the first time since his mother died. Then he said mostly to himself.

_Ive grown so atached to her, Im actually crying for her, but I figured ou to late._

Yes he had figured out to late, as Rukias began to close, just barely.

"Is he dead?" she asked with a rough voice.

"Yes," he said, smiling to her, trying to stop his crying." You killed him Rukia, but don't talk, just, stay awake, try as you can." He said looking everywear for someone, _anyone_ who could help him, he couldn't practice kidou, he didn't know how, he made a mental note to remind Rukia of it, to teach him Kidou. Be cause she was going to live, she had to, _he couldn't live without her._

He turned to see her, her face pale and her eyes half closed, her dark blue eyes were closing, her lips slightly parted, as her head hung loosely on his arms, _like a dead body_

"NOOO!!!! Rukia, come back to me, don't die!!!" he shouted, with no control at all.

But all he could do was see, well barely, he noticed that the screaming made his wound bleed more, his vision got blury, but he could still make out something out in the distance, Someone. A shinigami, a Shinigami who looked slightly familiar.

"Dad?" he said almost in a whisper. Then he blacked out, all he could make out was Rukias motionless body over his, and then a warm green light.


End file.
